


Brooklyn 布鲁克林

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Followed by Schmoop, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“美国队长，你对同性婚姻持什么态度？”</p><p>现在，大家都知道了。所有人除了Bucky。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn 布鲁克林

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669439) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



> 译者注：文中所有音乐人，电影人，歌曲以及杂志均为真实存在。

Steve为了记者会努力钻研，就好像它们是高中考试似的。当Hill打电话来说，纽约一战之后复仇者们有好几个新闻发布会要参加时，Steve开始研读他能找到的所有报纸杂志。Tony真希望在这方面，Jarvis没那么乐于助人。“你听说过Steve Jobs吗？”Steve在晚餐的时候问。“你对于以色列局势有什么看法？”“你有没有觉得迪斯尼的合同太霸王？”“你觉得入侵伊拉克的举动正确吗？”“你觉得SAT的新设计怎么样？”“你对气候变化有什么看法？”

 

“真实的记者没这么糟糕。”Clint哼唧道，一边用金属筷子戳他的寿司，Tony捏断了5双木筷子之后才做的这些金属筷。事实证明，穿着钢铁侠半副战甲吃寿司的结果就是还需要强化碟子。不是说他需要穿着战甲吃饭。他只是在微调些东西，在屋里穿着盔甲到处活动，直到把bug修好而已。

 

“ _狗仔队_ 没这么糟糕。”Natasha同意。她双眼放贼光盯着Steve手里的电脑，恨不得一把抢过来用匕首扎烂。

 

“你觉得应该允许在电视上有吸烟镜头吗？”Steve看着平板电脑——Tony已经后悔给他那个了——自己寻思着。“这真会让小孩也想吸烟吗？”他抬起头，困惑地皱起眉。“他们为什么不想让人抽烟？”

 

Clint爬到了冰箱上头，Natasha偷走Steve还没动过的金枪鱼寿司卷，一次就往嘴里塞了三个，Pepper伸手去拿葡萄酒。Bruce和Tony则是发动了一场解释，全是美国队长不懂的心理学和生理学，不过看起来还见效了，就在这时……“基因测试是什么意思？为什么你们要用人们也许没有的个性特点给他们头上贴标签呢？”

 

“哦，上帝。”Tony开始祈祷，去倒杯苏格兰威士忌。

 

~*~

 

召开记者会的那天，拂晓时天气晴朗，仍然萦绕在城市上空的水汽把日出的阳光反射成一片绚丽的镶着粉边的金色光束和红色雾气。到上午时，新闻媒体已经在Stark大厦废墟的露天平台外面摆好阵势了。天空湛蓝，点缀着一缕缕卷云，搭配看台上红色的旗子，整个就像一面美国国旗。或者是美国队长的制服。在个这特殊的日子，Pepper让他们每个人都穿上正装，让他们看起来比以前更像是一个团队。

 

Steve又在看他的提示卡了，自己焦虑地小声念叨着。“WMD（1）。IED（2）。互联网。Clint，我不太同意政府插手中东事务。我能这么说吗？”

 

“不能！”所有的复联成员，还有Hill和Pepper异口同声，声音大到让另一边仓促搭建的平台上的记者们都闭了嘴。

 

“只要，”Hill板着脸，就好像她咬了一口青柠之后，才发现龙舌兰酒没那么好喝。“只要回答你们自己的问题。你如何调整适应的。对食物或者别的什么有何感想。”然后，他们就被推上台去，被告诉说要表现好点。

 

大部分问题都是针对Steve的，他们已经料到这个了。记者们问Tony的问题比预计的多，这很正常，而向Natasha提问就像是试图让一只黑豹玩接球一样。

 

其他复仇者都是老江湖，所以鲨鱼们就围着最容易到嘴的猎物下手了。“美国队长，你对政府处理经济萎缩的措施有何看法？”（“我只被告知准备有关个人的一些问题，抱歉。不过女士，只要能让人们不用住在流民宿营的窝棚里，像我和Bucky有年夏天在河边呆过的那样，不论什么方法我觉得都没问题。”）“Rogers队长，你对团队里有个女性怎么看？”（“你是说Carter探员吗，先生？她是位出色的军官。”）别人尽量接过来一些问题回答，Steve看起来很沉着，对于每个喊出来的问题都仔细思考，就好像这些记者真想知道答案似的，而不是只简单地在头版上登出“救国英雄，仇视妇女”。

 

整个新闻会都很顺利，就在这时，有人叫道：“Steven，你对同性婚姻持什么态度？”一切都停下了。复仇者们尽量看起来不那么担忧，Hill其实都想对这次发布会叫停了。他们都知道Steve每周日都去教堂，绝对比Tony更熟悉圣经——Tony知道的仅限于，一个祷告的人希望在旅店梳妆台找到安全套和润滑剂时，圣经就会出现在那里。

 

Steve清了清嗓子，他离麦克风太近，听到自己的声音都吓了一跳。“我不喜欢藏着秘密，”他最后才说，刚才大家因为期待一片寂静，现在则是被这句前后不挨边的话搞懵了。“可是，我当时无法在不失去一切的情况下，告诉Bucky说我爱着他。所以我没告诉他。”美国队长轻声道。Tony在琢磨Steve是不是口袋里有关于同性婚姻的提词卡才能让自己的声音如此沉稳。“嗯，”他咳了一下，脸有点红，“所以，如果你问我，对两个相爱的人能对彼此说出那句话，而不被殴打，关进监狱或者踢出军队有什么想法——额，我想这值得一切的牺牲。”那些牺牲是什么，他没有说，但是Tony是听着他爸爸讲James Barnes的故事长大的，Steve看着他一生挚爱从手里滑落的时候，他整个人都被掏空了。

 

“就到这了。” 趁着还没人从这份震惊到难以置信中回神时，Hill走上台宣布道。“提问到此结束。”

 

~*~

 

当然，之后，有更多的记者会。自己的，和团队一起的，都无所谓；Steve仍然认真复习，尽管Tony说美国队长只是个名称，不是军衔，没人真期待他去领导国家解决每一个公众问题。更多的报纸杂志想要采访他，Hill告诉他这些都自称为“LGBTQ（3）”。这帮人最难对付，因为他们都用同情的心态对待他，还问太多有关他最好朋友的问题。但是，一开始，他们都会讲述自己的故事，在学校的欺凌和家庭的反对，还有就是现在非常感激能有一个儿时偶像能站起来宣布他为身为同性恋而感到骄傲。不给他们说说故事，真是太懦夫了。

 

所以Steve就说起了Bucky。他告诉他们，当初他俩相遇，Steve才没进孤儿院；Bucky和他的弹弓打倒了三个凌霸，他们当时在偷老泰勒先生的东西，而瘦小的哮喘病小个子朝他们喊想吓退他们。还有他如何爱了Bucky一辈子，从他还是一个小捣蛋鬼，到能说会道的码头工人，最后到美国队长身边沉默致命的狙击手。Bucky有多喜欢盯着太阳看，那么明亮，当你闭上眼睛的时候都还能在眼皮底下看到它在发光。

 

他到很久之后才开始想要Bucky，一直都不让自己往那儿想。当然，他知道Bucky很美，他有几十本用旧的素描簿印证这一点，但是他是个艺术家。他被允许欣赏朋友手臂的线条，他倒三角型的身体，和大腿皮肤下大理石般的肌肉。如果当他看到Bucky拉着有一个女孩进到舞池里，单薄胸膛里升腾起来的嫉妒让他窒息的话，那一定是因为没有女孩想跟他跳舞。如果他承认他更嫉妒那个女孩，而不是自己最好的朋友……唉。以前一直都是他和Buck在一起，不过他知道当Bucky找到个好女孩，跟她结婚时，他们就是到头了。

 

直到注射血清产生那些变化之后，女士们确实想跟他跳舞了，Steve才认清自己的想法。他伸手触摸自己二头肌和胸肌时，还在想着Bucky，无法再假装自己是嫉妒朋友的身材。他有了一具完美的躯体，但他仍然想要Bucky的。

 

这些访谈让那些人哭出来，想要拥抱他。其他的复仇者们几乎全到了，Natasha准备好捅那些凑得太近的人，Tony宣布说#SteveXBucky成了twitter上的热门。 _同性恋时代周刊_ 给了他一张海报，是从老宣传片上截取的一张黑白静止画面，Bucky穿着件飞行员夹克，嘴唇上叼着根香烟。 _直觉_ （4）的人印制了一系列T恤，还给Steve寄了一件，上面是Bucky头像的征兵广告，下面还有一句话“谁 _不爱_ 穿军装的男人？”他把这件衣服一直穿到破了，然后又订了好几件。

 

“科恩兄弟（5）想把这个拍成电影。” 有天早晨Phil提到这件事，又打了12个鸡蛋给这帮超级英雄做了足够量的早餐，算是给他们以为他死了赔罪。“要不就是李安想拍。”他朝Steve笑笑，友善又愉快。Steve以为Phil的英雄情结在自己那次同性恋告白之后会消失，但看起来一点都没变。

 

“他们为什么想这么做？”他疑惑地回了一句。“谁想看一部关于一个男人爱上自己最好的朋友还从来没有告诉他的电影？肯定无聊极了，是不是？”当然，那一点也不无聊。甚至在九头蛇间谍还有那些突然袭击之前，冬天的清晨，Bucky把阿本本德太太刚出烤箱还烫手的面包拿在手里倒来倒去，道奇队的比赛，在舞厅里跳舞，还有让他的肾上腺素在血管里流窜的小巷激战。跟Bucky一起的生活永远都不无聊。

 

这肯定写在他脸上了，因为在Phil弯腰给每个人的盘子里多加点炒蛋的时候，他捏了捏Steve的肩膀。“ _断背山_ 就是这样的啊。”Clint一本正经地说道，然后几只脚踹到他小腿上，他开始龇牙咧嘴。“算了。”他收回前言。“不适合你。那嘲讽能要我们的命。”

 

他们还是拍成了电影。叫 _布鲁克林_ ，好像Steve代表了美国，而他不为人知的爱情故事则代表了整个布鲁克林区。他们把他请去做顾问，让他编写了一些对话，安排一些场景。电影以弹弓的镜头开始，飞机坠毁结束，一条轨迹穿越了20年的时光，始于一栋廉租公寓的屋顶上，终结在一片冰洋里。有人挖出了Bucky唱“Coming in on a Wing and a Prayer（6）”的录音，当时他很可能是喝醉了，但还是那熟悉的男中音，曾在他们晚上跌跌撞撞回家时给他唱过小黄曲，还在他肺炎最重的时候给他哼唱过摇篮曲。他开始唱歌的时候就是扮演Steve的演员闭上眼把飞机对准冰海的时候，歌中所唱的希望与Steve闭上眼睛时心里的希望正好相反。Tony包下了整个影院，他们都坐下，复联的成员们，备好了爆米花和可乐，威士忌和纸巾。

 

Steve不喜欢谈论有关Bucky的事，想仍然能夜里光着上身爬到屋顶上，等着凉风吹来，感觉他胃里一猛地一翻，那感觉就像见到Bucky冲到巷子里把胆敢伤害Steve的人打倒一样。他不想谈这些，但是那些文章，照片，制衣生产线和这部电影不知怎么让一切更容易承受了。Natasha曾见到他盯着一个女孩T恤上Bucky的脸出神，军绿的T恤上印着灿烂的微笑，和梳得整齐光亮的头发。“有人以前跟我说，一个人被遗忘的时候才是真正的死去了。”她轻轻说道，然后手指点点Steve自己T恤上的Bucky。“多亏了你，Rogers，Bucky Barnes还会活很久。”

 

~*~

 

当然，后来才发现 _Steve_ 不是让Bucky一直活着的人。如果Steve当时去搜寻他的朋友而不是悼念他，也许根本就不用纪念Bucky了。都是Steve的错，让九头蛇和苏联把一个好人折磨得什么都不剩。“你知道不是那样的。”Natasha责备道。

 

Sam认识这些人没几天，耸耸肩，抿了一口Fury秘密地堡里提供的咖啡。“没理由内疚。”他提醒她，语气轻柔平缓，用面对一屋子受创老兵时说话那样。“你的愧疚不能把天空母舰打下来，也不会让Bucky Barnes回来。”棕色眼睛里透着同情，感同身受失去可信赖的伙伴的感觉，好像Bucky死了。

 

“你说得对。”Steve狠狠说道，一下子站起身朝门走去。“愧疚于事无补。但是我们要阻止九头蛇。我还要把Bucky找回来，无论用什么方法。”

 

他们可能会给 _布鲁克林_ 拍一个续集，也许叫 _特区_ 。这次，Steve想他掉下去，电影就会终于他摔进波拖马可河。没人能活着给那一切解说了——Bucky黑水银似的眼中的闪光，和他求Steve别再说下去时破碎的声音。当他们找到他时，也许他们会意识到任何人被训练成一名狙击手，一个武器时，都会朝美国队长的头部开枪而不是腹部。那个冷血杀手没想把他的目标打死。现在，全世界都知道美国队长无可救药地迷恋着他死去的好友，但是没人知道Bucky自己都不记得自己名字的时候，还试着救了Steve。

 

~*~

 

“我们得找到他。”一等到Sam给Steve拿了水喝，让他粘在上牙堂的舌头下来，Steve就大声说道。21世纪的医院里很干燥。

 

“他先找到你的，老兄。”Sam翻了个白眼，回嘴。“你以为那样摔下来，你就自己冲到岸上了？我们找到你时，你正在满是泥巴的岸边晒太阳呢，盾牌还奇迹般地放在你胸前。”

 

“那个电影大热啊。”Tony在房间电视的屏幕上说道。他被很多设备包围着，很像是在他LA的实验室。他抬眼看见Steve正盯着他，就招了招手。“嗨，冰棍队长。Jarvis很高兴你没死。Pepper给你送了花。”Bruce探头进了屏幕框里，微笑。“哦，Banner也很高兴你没死。那么，在你的器官修复的时候，有没有想到什么计划拯救你被洗脑的爱人？Coulson有没有告诉你关于……”

 

“他才刚醒！”Sam插嘴，而这时Phil走进来，拿着个公文箱，一脸难过地看着Steve。飞行员哼哼了一声，阴沉着脸看着特工。“你们这帮人还真是没有病床边的礼貌。一点都没有。我真高兴你们没人在空军干。”

 

Phil拍拍他的肩，然后坐到Steve病床另一边，打开手提箱，拿出一叠照片。“我们在Pierce家地下找到一处机构。看起来是九头蛇实验室。”

 

“相当吊。”Tony嘟囔，“也是神盾出资的？”

 

Steve拿起照片，手直发抖。那间屋子里满是电子设备，别的什么都没有，只有电线，盒子，和那些东西中间的一把椅子，扶手上配有加固的固定带，还有个东西，肯定是套在脑袋上的。“记忆都被抹去了。”他呢喃着，双眼泪湿。

 

Phil遗憾地点点头。“就那些禁锢设备和使用的电路系统的数量来看，那东西非常有效。还难以想象地痛苦。”Sam嘀咕了一句什么，大概是他们都得好好上一课学学TMD人际关系学，然后就踱出了房间。“但是没有冷冻仓，有了那个血清，他的代谢会立刻重启。我们只是不知道他在哪。”

 

~*~

 

他们花了六个月找到了Bucky，这是在Stark科技以及Natasha和Nick情报的帮助下。他们花了三个月搞清楚，他根据自己的记忆从一个九头蛇基地到另一个，干掉那些不合作的，等着Steve和Sam伏击那些还在活动的间谍特工。五个月后，他们才得以瞥见Bucky一眼，金属色伴着一记完美射杀一闪即逝。

 

事实是，他们根本没找到他。摧毁了一个九头蛇基地之后，在某个立陶宛的农舍里，他一直等到这俩人都睡着了，自己进屋。当他俩转天早晨醒来时，他已经用Sam随身携带的一副强化手铐把自己的手腕铐住，坐在起居室的沙发上等他们了。Steve立刻把他的手铐打开，尽管Sam一再抗议，之后，他们联系了Tony，等着撤离。

 

Bucky看起来……很疲惫。以前也有过这种表情，他不得不照顾Steve直到他流感好了，结果再次丢了工作，有医生的账单要付，可Steve还虚弱得无法自己下楼上厕所。当然不是一模一样的表情；他的眼睛以前满是忧虑和苦恼，现在这是警惕，他的下颌紧绷，以前的他喜欢咬下嘴唇的内侧。他的头发短了；很明显是用手边的刀子削的，只想别再挡眼睛，所以现在头顶上的头发一撮一撮地支楞着，而两边的却薄得几乎能看见头皮。Bucky的双颊因为饥饿而凹陷，面庞苍白憔悴，眼睛发红。

 

他是Steve见过的最美的事物。

 

~*~

 

Tony把Steve在布鲁克林买的公寓整修一新，因为要不是神盾就没有东西阻止他搬回纽约。要不是神盾，就没人阻止他把Bucky带回家，尽管Nick试过了。Pepper雇人找了一处安静的地方，有两个卧室，还能上到房顶，那是一栋老旧大楼的顶楼，尽管有Stark的整修，当风从东边吹过来时还是会发出他们熟悉的嘎吱嘎吱声。这栋楼比他俩都要老，单就这个原因，Steve也很喜欢这地方。

 

刚开始的两个月，Steve根本没有去想外面的世界。他们的公寓里没有电视；没有电视，没有音响，没有搅拌器和微波炉，没有任何突然发出声音，或者能拆下锋利部件或是结实到能勒死人的电线的东西。他的电话一直静音，虽然他花了很多时间给Sam打电话寻求建议，要不然就是Bucky在下面的房间睡觉时，他爬到楼顶安静地担惊受怕。当时Steve说愿意付出一切只要Bucky能回来，他没想到上帝把这句话当真了。

 

但是第一个月之后，Steve带回来一个留声机。底下的架子上放满了Vera Lynn，Glenn Miller，Count Basie还有Tommy Dorsey的唱片。Bucky那时喜欢跳舞，跳摇摆舞或者狐步舞一直到舞厅关门，汗水从鼻尖滴下来，头发热得粘在一起。有时候，在Steve看 _布鲁克林_ 时，电影一半的时候，扮演他的演员站着角落里，出神地盯着那个褐发男孩跳着摇摆舞，呼呼喘气，全身散发着筋疲力尽却开心的感觉。他不知道他以前是不是真的花了那么多时间从房间的另一头看Bucky跳舞，或者这只是导演的一个象征手法，一个男孩转着圈，健康高兴，忘记了周围的一切，而同时他的朋友在阴影里艳羡渴望地盯着他。

 

金属手碾碎了六张唱盘之后，Bucky退回到自己的房间，锁上门。Steve跑出去换唱片，让Natasha找了设备把唱片里的音乐转到更结实的媒体里，然后把ipod放到Bucky门口。一周后，Steve跑步回来，发现ipod连着音箱上，歌曲“Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy”在公寓里响起，而Bucky正在起居室里跳吉特巴（7），四肢放松，表情平和。

 

Steve靠在门上，眼睛跟着Bucky微斜的胯，扭动的腰和赤脚上绷起的肌肉，他轻盈地退后，然后又朝那个看不见的舞伴向前摆动。Bucky不再面带愉悦，早在1938年之后就不再是了，但是Steve还是像 _布鲁克林里_ 的那个男孩一样无法移开视线。导演表现得很准；一个人在阴影里看着，而另一人在空房间里旋转。

 

~*~

 

“他还是一直没出去过？”Sam在电话里颇为担心。“已经快三个月了！你没试过让他跟你跑步？他应该能跟得上你。”猎鹰补充道，讽刺的口气被笑声冲淡了。

 

“额。”Steve其实想过这个。比如，每天早上当他跑步时，身边有穿着Barnes中士头像还印着“美国甜心”T恤的小孩子时。或者当他经过“JB Rogers中士”杯子蛋糕店，还有海报店的时候，店里挂满从 _布鲁克林_ 截取的镜头照片，照片上美国队长站在山顶，他的副手就在身边，眼睛里饱含真情。“他，额，他还在适应。”

 

“适应什么？”他朋友的同情有点过了。“他一直没出去，你也没有电视。我知道你还没把笔记本电脑拿回家，Natasha跟我说了。你跟他讲过怎么用电话吗，还是说，如果出什么状况了，他得用那条胳膊发射个照明弹什么的？”

 

“他有个电话！”Steve抗议，耸起肩，试图说得小声点，他非常肯定Bucky已经想出方法从屋顶上偷听他了。

 

Sam的脸，虽然离手机屏幕就三英寸远，还是看起来很刻薄。“是啊，就你装的那个老掉牙的轮盘拨号固网座机。”他的下颌紧绷，每次他不得不带来他讨厌的消息时都这样，或者有媒体找到他，开始问有关美国队长和资产的事，都是刚从网上流出的神盾小道。“Steve，我知道你害怕。我知道你刚把他找回来。该死，我知道如果……我不会让他走。但是你不能把他当人质囚禁在……”

 

“Natasha来了。”Steve打断他的话，尽管Romannoff还得有一个小时才到。“我得走了。谢谢，Sam。”不管他朋友只说到一半。

 

楼顶很暖和，高度足够能看到大军团广场和周围的街区，不过离地面太远，看不见下面每一件衣服和标语牌上的“Steve Rogers爱James Bucky Barnes”，所以全世界只有一个人不知道这件事。现在已经是六月了，花已凋谢，树叶掩住了人行道，潮人们穿着印有Bucky头像和“收到！”的连帽衫，而不再是紧身背心和破洞仔裤了，还把“陪你到最后”一路纹在细瘦的胳膊上。

 

除此之外，Bucky倒是一直在恢复。当然，在他无聊透顶之后，他把自己的房间变成了一个健身房，还按照Sharon给他们的烹饪书自学了怎么做饭。Steve买了好多锋利的厨房用具，那些金属手指会好好使用，但不会拿起来瞄准某人的喉咙。他还买了一个老投影仪，找了一些他们从来没在电影院看过的电影。他们坐在起居室里，看着奥黛丽·赫本和罗莎琳·拉塞尔，他最好的朋友在一边插科打诨，一边想法往爆米花碗里抓，膝盖在Steve膝上蹭，胳膊肘怼在美国队长结实的肋骨上。Bucky这一整晚睡得很安稳，没有惊醒，这很少见，尽管一般来说，只有当他爬进Steve的床，头埋在Steve颈间，手放在他胸前时——从他们还是小孩子时他就这么做——他才会睡得安稳。那几晚，Steve一点都没睡。相反地，他把鼻子埋进Bucky头发里，试图让自己呼吸平稳，眼泪顺着双颊淌下来，这是唯一的证据表明他俩已经活过了70年。

 

Steve扔下晨跑装备时，Bucky坐在他们床上，双臂抱膝，开始盯着他看。等待着，眼睛在Steve和大门间瞄来瞄去，还会看他从来没有给Bucky买过的跑鞋。心怀愧疚，Steve把鞋带打了个双扣，朝大门走去，低语道：“一会儿就回来。”然后在身后把房门锁上。他 _会_ 告诉Bucky的。他只需要再多一点点时间。

 

~*~

 

那天晚些时间，Natasha拿来一个新手机，Steve连边都没碰着呢，她就递给了Barnes。Bucky血肉的手搭在窗格上，从窗户的倒影里看着他俩，然后朝Lincoln Place望去。Natasha把手缩回来，她的指甲陷进Steve的手掌里，之后朝冬兵走过去。“这是Stark科技。”她大声说道，一边翻了个白眼。“家长监控都开启了，某些搜索也屏蔽了。教他怎么用这玩意儿，如果你自己会用的话。”

 

Bucky仰起头，浅淡的眼睛盯着Steve，他的朋友们很可能相信他看人的这种方式源自于他作为冬兵的那些日子。他们都错了。每次Steve耸肩声称他不想跳舞，每次他挥下手试图流出舞厅，把Bucky和那个他可能会带回家的女孩扔在那时——Bucky都会僵住不动，歪歪脑袋，就好像他淬蓝色的眼睛把Steve的内心所想从他的灵魂里分离出来的似的。Steve一直保守着自己的那个秘密，但是Bucky仍然比世界上任何一个人都了解他，能从他刚才看到智能手机的一刻读出他脸上闪过的惊慌。Bucky从Natasha手里拿过手机，放在窗台上，然后消失在自己的房间，把Steve留在那，让他的按照自己的选择去做。

 

“你得告诉他。”黑寡妇说，双手抱在胸前，眼神定在Bucky紧闭的房门上。

 

“我知道。”

 

一定是挫败感让他的声音像是冻结上了，因为红发特工不再那么阴沉着脸看着他。“你永远也想不到，Rogers，也许他跟你想的一样呢。看起来挺喜欢你的。”前厅另一个的房间里，指节击打沙袋的声音像快速节拍器一样发出“砰砰”声，附和着她的话。

 

Steve扭扭手，低下头。因为不能正视内心而痛苦憔悴了十年，两年绝望地想要他无法得到的。之后，当他失去那个唯愿一生相伴的人时，他经历了像是一个世纪的哀伤。“我会告诉他的。”他低声道。告诉他，然后学着接受Bucky离开后的空虚。

 

“布鲁克林骄傲游行就在明天。”Natasha提醒他，在Steve快心碎时换了个话题。“你可是作为名人的游行大礼官。”

 

“对。”要是Bucky走了，站在那里可能会更容易些，朝穿着美国队长和Barnes中士衣服的人挥手，接受他从来没见过的人给他的同情和脸颊上的亲吻。今年会有些问题，因为Steve向全世界保证为了活在一个他能告诉Bucky他内心感觉的时代，他愿意献出一切。献出一切，当他向他表白的时候，Bucky会离开。“对。我知道。”

 

“他们会奇怪他在哪。为什么没人见过他。”

 

“他还没准备好！”Steve有些动怒，转身挡住了她去前厅那头的路。

 

Natasha只是向后面的前门退去，脸上挂着小小的遗憾的微笑。“是，”她附和道，眼睛向下瞟到了Steve颤抖的双手。“是，我想他没准备好。”

 

~*~

 

游行在晚上，但是美国队长还要在下午的5000米骄傲长跑时做领跑。他没做晨跑，躺在床上，胳膊压在Bucky胸膛下面，温暖的呼吸吹到他脖子上，他能活动的那只手按在Bucky后背的伤疤上。后来，趁着Bucky做早饭，Steve再次检查手机，他输入“美国队长”或者“James Barnes”时，屏幕上不会出现任何Steve回归之后的乱七八糟新闻。他狼吞虎咽的坐在餐桌前把薄煎饼吃光，然后试着给Bucky演示怎么用那个手机，不过20分钟之后就放弃了，只是把手机递给他。等他换好衣服，朝前门走过去的时候，Bucky正在同步他的歌曲列表，还把桌面换成了一张美队在合唱队时的棕色照片。

 

他淡色的眼睛跟着Steve穿过房间，他身着美队的战斗服，盾牌一动不动靠墙放着。“不是出任务。”阻击手的眼神里带着询问，Steve这么答复。他把头盔夹在胳膊底下。“就是，恩。一个游行。”

 

Bucky疑惑的神情变成了一个假笑，然后，他低头看看自己的长裤和背心，那个微笑彻底消失了。他不再看着Steve或者他的手机，他动了一下，瞟向窗外楼下栽着树木的街道。Steve扔下头盔，做过房间，手轻轻搭在他朋友的肩上。“我们下一个就会把你的制服做好。”他保证，不想让Bucky就那么把脸贴在窗户上，孤零零地站在那。“七月四号马上就到了。”

 

Bucky嘴唇裂出的微笑印刻在Steve的记忆里，张贴在公告牌上，悬挂在纹身店的窗户上。“他们还在放焰火给你庆生呢？”他问，Steve把脸埋在Bucky发间，呼吸他的味道。

 

“真不敢相信你以前跟我说他们放焰火是为了我，你这混蛋。”他低语着。“这么多年了，你还跟我说他们还想怎么用火箭拼出‘Steve’。”

 

“他们应该这么做。”Bucky反驳他，Steve能想到的最好的朋友，他全世界的中心。

 

Steve放开他，锁上房门的时候，他依旧朝窗子微笑着。

 

~*~

 

长跑很简单；Steve向后慢跑着，把小孩子举到肩上，当其他复仇者穿着各自的战斗服露面时，朝他们招手。游行晚些开始，露台已经在Lincoln Place搭好了。他挤过像是有汪洋一片的美国队长才到那里，这里包括一个特别兴高采烈的画满妆的队长，这人给Steve脸上沾上了一堆颜料。

 

他认识主办团队，知道Trisha会把他介绍给观众，问几个问题，之后他要做讲演然后再想法到应该去的彩车上。那彩车上全是红白蓝色气球，很容易找到。甚至还分发棒棒糖，不过都是做成了美国队长形象的，这让Steve脸红，而且他脚下的两个盾牌也让那种暗示显而易见。

 

“我们找了个Bucky Barnes给你亲。”Trisha通过麦克风喊道，指着一个年轻人，那人头发都梳到脑后，穿着一件蓝色大衣，两只袖子被撕掉了。“但是听说你已经找到你自己的了！”Steve一下子向右上望去，透过人群，在黄昏中，他几乎能望见他们的公寓。Trisha挑起眉毛，他试着回过神，朝‘Bucky’鞠躬，玩笑地在手上亲了一下。

 

“你跟你的吧唧熊进展的怎么样，亲爱的？”她接着问道，Steve很感激她没浪费时间问他回到布鲁克林感觉如何，或者他对新的婚姻法有何看法。

 

“正是我想要说的。”他咽了几下，接过话筒，真希望自己把提词卡放在口袋。“这是学习的经历。”在观众的掌声停了之后，他这样承认道。他朝下面的人潮点头，向穿卡其色服装的退伍军人队伍敬礼致意。“你们很多人都知道把朋友从战场接回来是什么样的。他们身上带着嵌进的弹片，以前那里什么也没有的。你发现尽管战争没有杀死他们，但是他们身上的某一部分却永远也回不了家了。你每天每天都试着把那些碎片复原拼好。”

 

他停下来，手里攥着话筒直到他听见它被捏得咔咔作响。在号令下，他左方的军队方阵喊道：“呼啊（8）！”Steve挑起嘴角，深深吸了口气让自己继续。

 

“把Bucky找回来……”Steve觉得喉咙发痒，用没拿话筒的手抹了抹脸，给自己继续说下去争取了点时间。“这真是不可思议。我没……我没法用更好的词汇表达了，没法用其他方式告诉你们，当我看见他站在厨房端着一杯咖啡或者把酸奶扔掉，因为他以为那个东西坏了到时候，这些都意味着什么。”Trisha笑起来，这笑声透过扩音器传到大街上。

 

“不过我也学到了其他的，在这以前，我不知道真正的勇敢是什么。我以为那只是迎着子弹跑或者从飞机上跳下来，抑或是挺身反抗周围的凌霸。”他等着人群的欢呼慢慢静下去，朝下面挥了挥手。“但是你们所有人，在场的大家，有勇气做你们自己。在我们年轻的时候，我以为爱就是保持沉默，让Bucky走；如果我真爱他，就不会告诉他。”他耸耸肩，咬着下嘴唇。几万人都安安静静，等着他后面的话。“也许这么做对，在当时。但这不是勇敢。你们有勇气做你们自己。你们有勇气站出来去爱，在沉默才是唯一确保安全的时候去发出自己的声音。”

 

“我对你们的成功表示感激。我为你们的团结一致引以为荣，因为有你们面对了磨难考验，才让我今天能站在这里。我依靠着你们的勇气，因为我自己还不够勇敢。”

 

~*~

 

他到家的时候，公寓空空如也。他提前从庆典活动溜了出来，为了在天黑前回家，他头上全是小亮片儿，口袋里塞满了队长棒棒糖。一开房门，Steve就感觉到了那种空寂，他连门都没关好就冲过去挨个房间去检查。等他在房子里绕了第二圈的时候才意识到通往屋顶的门开着，门上的合叶被拆下来，碎片放在了最后一阶楼梯上。

 

Bucky站在屋顶围墙的最高处，通过望远镜瞭望，Steve都忘了他还有这么个东西。从他自己胃里翻搅的惊恐和愧疚他知道，望远镜对着的方向正是Lincoln Place，游行起始地。

 

“没有威胁。”Bucky头也没回地说。

 

Steve无法理解这话的意思，无法再向前几步触碰他的朋友。无法跪下来，请求Bucky留下。“什么？Bucky，我……”

 

“一开始，我以为也许是九头蛇还有活动。”他嘲弄地笑道，利落地在墙头上转身面对Steve，眼神冰冷。“如果我们出去，你怕有人会要杀我。我以为你需要防弹玻璃和钢化大门……”他们把大门用旧橡木包上了，看起来就跟普通的门一样，但是冬兵很聪明，而Bucky也不傻。“……不让人进来。但这些都不是干这个用的。”他的胳膊放松地垂在身体两侧，穿着简单的T恤和牛仔裤，金属手臂闪着光，光着脚。Steve从来没有给过他鞋子穿。“是为了把我关在这。这次是你的武器，不是他们的。”

 

“不！”Steve喊道，他还穿着战斗服，脸颊上留着口红印，小亮片沾在他头发上，那声叫喊撕裂了他的胸膛。“不，上帝，Bucky，不是那样的。”

 

“你每天早上出门。你去吃午饭Sam就来串门。”他的手指随意地点了点，眼睛看向一边。“你去给人们做演讲，亲吻，跟和我穿的一样的人在一起呆着，但你不会带着我。我有那么危险吗？”他看着Steve就像他还信任他一样，就像如果Steve说对，Bucky会把那个结实的磁铁手铐带回手腕上，跟他憔悴又可怜地坐在那个欧洲农舍的时候一样。

 

“不。”Steve深呼吸，不让自己啜泣出来。

 

“我是囚犯吗？”

 

Steve摇头，想把眼里的水汽憋回去。Bucky把脑袋向左仰，深色的头发从前额耷下来，他那样盯着Steve，像是从一个满是人的舞厅另一头，像是在夜晚科尼岛的木板人行道上，像是在一条拥挤的街道上，而他都不记得自己的名字。然后，他迈出一步，如同跳摇摆舞一样优雅地转了身，翻过围墙跳了下去。

 

~*~

 

“Sam！”电话捏在他颤抖的指尖，猎鹰瞄了一眼从电话里看到的脸，立刻士兵标准地坐直身体。

 

“上帝Steve，怎么了？你还在游行上？”

 

“Bucky走了，Sam。他走了。我不知道去哪了，要是他有记忆闪回了怎么办？他要是受伤了怎么办？”

 

“你害怕的不是这些。”Sam一针见血，在这点上Natasha会做得更狠。 _他要是再也不回来了怎么办？_ Steve没说出来，而他俩不言自明。“出了什么事？”

 

Steve隔着电话耸起肩膀，把脸埋进掌心。“我搞砸了。”他哽咽道。“你是对的。他以为我把他困在这里是因为他对别人很危险。他以为我把他当成囚犯，而他 _随_ 我那么做。”

 

Sam的做法再一次证明他为什么是新世纪Steve最好的朋友，他没有像其他那些人一样警告队长这么做的后果。相反地，他叹了口气，脸上的表情变得既疲惫又和善。“对，你搞砸了。但这不意味着你不能补救。只是说你再去追他然后把他重新锁在房间里不是好办法。”

 

“他连鞋子都没有。”Steve的视线越过屋顶望向纽约的夜空，痛苦地低声道。

 

~*~

 

街上都是人，繁忙、喧闹、五光十色，甚至是在天黑的时候。Bucky在树上跳来跳去，过了几个路口，他的脚抠在树皮上，在那些狂欢的人头上跃过去，都没人发现。

 

过了几条街，一根树叉咔嚓断了，他掉在一个西裔长相的美国队长身上。跟他牵着手的是一个打扮成Bucky Barnes中士大概样子的金发男人，如果他能把头发弄炸一些再多来点眼线液就更好了。

 

“MD，老兄。”装成Bucky的那人贴过来狠狠地吐出一句话。“看路，行吗？你TM想杀了我们吗？”

 

Bucky摇摇脑袋，想退后，结果跟另个一扮成美国队长的女人撞在一起，金发剪得很短，她的Bucky Barnes比咆哮队里的琼斯还黑，是名身材婀娜的女子。

 

“冷静，Matt。”第一个队长说，用力把他的副手往后拖。“我觉得他不是诚心掉下来树的。”他伸出手想跟Bucky握手，看到金属手臂时一下子停住了。“你没事吧？”他举起空着的手做了一个和平的手势。

 

“你为什么穿成美国队长的样子？”Bucky问，审视着看起来不符合规定的靴子，还有顶不住小刀一刺的制服。

 

“这是骄傲周！”在队长开口前，他朋友喊道。“美国队长是TMD全国的偶像！”

 

Bucky皱着眉头拿出Natalya给的手机，发现现在是六月中旬。“你们在庆祝一个美国节日？”他语气肯定地问道，琢磨着什么新的节日是在六月，还得用那些亮粉。

 

“别管Matt了。”美国队长建议道，用胳膊肘搥搥Bucky，而另一个男人开始抗议。“我是Carl。”他的手还一直伸着，Bucky反射地抓住，握了两下。“他象征的是我们现在庆祝的同性恋骄傲，不是爱国主义。”

 

“还有谁不知道这个啊？”Matt尖声说道，“同性恋大游行？”

 

“看看他。”Carl在他朋友耳边生气地低声道。“那胳膊你觉得像假的？”他抓抓头，看向Bucky，这次说话声音大点了。“嗯，对我们来讲，那意味着我和Matt能结婚了，或者去约会，还……”

 

“我去，你是Bucky Barnes！”Matt挑高声音大叫，但他的话在街上喧闹的人群里别人根本没听见。“我勒个去！ _我勒个去！_ ”他站在那目瞪口呆地盯着Bucky，后者正焦躁不安地站着，一只光脚在小腿上来回蹭。

 

街上很暖和，Carl身后有两个女人在接吻，一个男人和什么人（Bucky没认出来）把一个累了的小女孩抱进手推车里推回家。Carl翻翻眼睛，但还是和Matt十指相扣，靠过去吻那个金发男人。“这些跟Steve有什么关系？”冬兵满是疑问。他把手机拿出来，输入Steve的名字，但是显示出来的都是二战结束前的东西。

 

Matt很显然没法干站着等，一把从金属手里把手机拿过来，然后立刻发现自己面朝另一个方向，他踮着脚尖设法让自己的胳膊别在背后被扭断了。“抱歉。”他尖叫着，用另一只冬兵没捏断的手在手机屏幕上往下滑。“你这搜索引擎有问题。”他从肩膀上把手机递回去，Bucky放开他。“给，用我的。”他把“美国队长”打进去—有两只手就快多了—搜索结果有神盾解体的灾难，其间穿插着各种新闻和彩虹旗等等，全是Steve被从冰里挖出来之后的消息。“看，瞧见了吧，他两年前回来的，就在那时他告诉全世界……”

 

Carl瞪着Matt，打断他的话。“他不知道，记得吗？”他告诉他男朋友。“你听见那个讲演了。”

 

“ _你_ 听了吗？”Matt双手抱胸反驳他。“因为我听见他说什么需要我们行动起来，帮助美国队长变得勇敢。怎么着，你想把他塞进幼儿安全座椅里，系上安全带，送回Rogers的柜子里？”

 

“我不想成为队长失去他最好朋友的原因。”Carl叹气，两人一起看向对面的人。

 

Bucky皱眉。“我没要离开Steve。”金属手臂伸了伸，让那两人直往后缩。

 

Matt胜利似的朝他同伴吐吐舌头。“我就知道我今年想扮成Bucky Barnes。”他欢呼着，伸手去抓Bucky人类的那只手臂。“有个电影，他们为了骄傲周会在影院放。叫 _布鲁克林_ ，我觉得你会喜欢的。Youtube上还有几个记者会，我都做了书签，你小情人儿的演讲我们也录下来了。还有，也许有T恤你想买，几个定制的狗牌。你纹身吗？”

 

Carl又叹了口气，跟在Matt后面，Matt带头挤过人群，把手机递给Bucky，这样Bucky就可以研究一下Steve今天看起来如何，亮粉让他闪闪发光，在彩虹旗下笑得十分灿烂。

 

~*~

 

等Steve听到楼梯上的脚步声时已经过了两点了。他大概在半夜的时候从房顶上下来，之前打电话给Natasha求她看能不能找到Bucky。

 

“你想让我告诉你他在哪？”

 

“不。只是……”她可以给他买个晚饭。看看他是不是还愿意跟Steve说话。天空黑透了，再慢慢变亮，映射着纽约的夜晚，他盯着墙头，希望他的朋友能一个跟头翻过来，他就能有个机会解释解释。希望他能回来，虽然Steve不想放他走。

 

最后，他还是下了楼，把战斗服退到腰那里，然后瘫倒在沙发上。他把手机留在了屋顶。如果Natasha真找到了Bucky，他也不配得到消息。

 

脚步声缓慢，在楼梯上徘徊，几乎无声。前门还是半开着，钥匙插在锁孔里。门关着的唯一理由是不让Bucky看到他最好朋友张贴在全世界的真心。他都没想站起来。如果闯入者想看看美国队长心碎崩溃的样子，他们只需要走进那扇门。

 

“你个大白痴。”熟悉的布鲁克林口音从门廊喊道。“你想让我们被人打劫吗？我知道那个搅拌器要多少钱。”

 

Steve的喉咙哽住了。他抬眼看，正见到Bucky从转角拐过来进了起居室，抱着三个满满的购物袋，头发刚好落进眼里。Bucky停下，脑袋向左歪，看着Steve。

 

“你有鞋了。”Steve挤出一句话，之后匆忙间被咖啡桌绊了一下，摔进好友的双臂里。

 

Bucky轻松地接住他，假装美国队长没有在他胸前哆嗦，然后抬起一只脚晃了晃。“你喜欢吗？Matt说这合适跳舞时穿。我还买了慢跑鞋。”尽管Steve不能自控地颤抖着，但他能感到Bucky安静下来，身体紧绷。“你知道，如果你明天早上想要个伴儿的话。”

 

Steve贴在Bucky脖颈间使劲地点头，强迫自己平复呼吸好开口说话。“当然想。每天早上。Buck，我……”

 

“是个傻瓜。”他朋友打断他，让他俩绕过翻到的咖啡桌，把Steve放到沙发上。他不得不从T恤上掰开Steve的手指让自己脱身，把桌子扶起来，坐下，两人的膝盖碰在一起。Steve伸出手，Bucky随他拂过自己因六月的夜晚而温暖的血肉和金属的手指。“今天晚上看见了一些有趣的东西。几个采访。有我们名字的蛋糕店。还有一个关于一对笨蛋的电影。”

 

“Bucky……”

 

Bucky薄薄的嘴唇抿起来，是除了噩梦以外Steve见过的他最生气的表情。“你以为我离开你了。以前我什么事都跟你说了。关于我的父亲，那些淤青。关于把Becky留在孤儿院，再也没回去过。”蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Steve左脸上的一点。“现在我跟你讲那些噩梦。那些死亡。我这一生，你是唯一一个知道我到底是什么样的人。”确实如此。Steve拥有那些点点滴滴，谁也没见过的Bucky，爱Bucky留在自己手里脆弱的那一面。“你对我的了解深入到我骨子里，你知道爱我就会让我离开你。”

 

“我从来不知道为什么你从一开始就没走。”在他们黑暗的屋子里，Steve承认道。

 

他紧紧盯着自己的双手，但Bucky把手抽走时他忍不住缩了一下。然后，血肉和金属的手捧住Steve的脸颊让他抬起头，直到他俩看着彼此的眼睛，Bucky嘴上挂着Steve看了很多年的微笑。“我以为那个血清能让你变聪明点，Rogers。我跟你说过我为什么留在你身边。我会跟随着那个布鲁克林的小子直到TMD世界的尽头。”

 

Bucky没有离开。Steve好像把他一直信任的Bucky的灵魂细细筛了一遍，才觉得自己如果怀疑他才是个大傻瓜。Bucky Barnes传奇般的忠诚，被印刻在史密森尼博物馆的展览上，被记录在战争编年史里。因为某些原因，Bucky的忠诚一直围绕着Steve。“我猜就我一个人犯傻了。”Steve呢喃着，一把抓住他最好的朋友，把他拽到沙发上来了一个能挤碎骨头的拥抱。

 

因为这么一撞，Bucky直哼哼，用金属的食指在Steve头上点了点。“嗨，伙计。你忘了某个重要的事。”

 

Steve放开他，让Bucky退后点，这样他俩之间就有足够的空间能看见对方的脸。“你是对的。我本想早点道歉的，但是我太，太……”

 

“不是那个。”Bucky翻了个白眼，坐好，一只手与Steve的交缠在一起。“你忘了问我为什么到哪儿都跟着一个弱鸡傻蛋。我爱了他多长时间。”他点点头，看到Steve的表情时，嘴角咧出个小小的微笑，眼睛盯着Steve的脸。等着。

 

“ _Bucky_ _。_ ”Steve的声音哽住了。“你……。不会的。我没……”

 

显而易见，Bucky等烦了。“一直一直，你个呆瓜。”他坚定地说。之后，自己动手丰衣足食，把仍然吃惊得语无伦次的Steve拉过来狠狠吻住。

 

~*~

 

Bucky的第一个记者会是在纽约骄傲游行的时候，大约一年以后了。他穿着件无袖蓝T恤，正面是一个盾牌，中间印着“美国队长所有”。Pepper曾试图劝他得讲究点儿，但他决定要炫耀一下那条金属手臂，红星里面小心地刻着“直到最后”。Carl和Matt跟Sam在彩车上等着，向过往的人抛洒队长主题的JJ棒棒糖，要是小孩子就换成盾牌太妃糖。Matt给Bucky画的眼线，因为没人觉得用化妆油彩是个好主意。Steve拒绝了他们给他化妆，所以Natasha就在他们出门时给他脑袋上倒了一桶小亮片儿。

 

那有一个乐队，就在露台旁边，肯定有人教他们演奏Tommy Dorsey的乐曲，因为当Bucky突然跳起吉特巴的时候，他差点把主持人撞到台下去，然后他滑步站到Steve双腿间，扎进他的怀抱里。Bucky一直在教Steve跳舞，他基本可以达到能打响指，Bucky进舞池的时候紧跟上他，然后避开Bucky前进的路线以免踩伤Bucky脚趾的水平。

 

Steve兜里揣着提词卡，但是上面都胡乱涂写着舞步走法，还有Bucky的素描。

 

比起美国队长，主持人看起来对Bucky Barnes更感兴趣，事实上，每个人都如此。“那么，队长，想把纽约介绍给你朋友吗？”

 

上万个手机记录着Steve脸上的傻笑。美国队长，在晚间新闻上，眼睛里真情流露。“荣幸之至。这是James Buchanan Barnes，我的……”

 

“未婚夫。”Bucky插嘴，朝主办方的人扬起下巴，就算眼神魅惑，嘴上还有他擦了半小时都没弄掉的唇彩，他还是那么有威慑力。

 

主持人尖叫出来，Steve也尖叫出来。“Bucky！我们没……你在订婚之前，得 _问问_ 那人！”

 

“哦。”Bucky耸耸肩，歪着头，向全世界微笑。“好吧。美国队长，你对同性婚姻有何看法？”

 

“哦上帝，你这混蛋。”Steve回嘴。他无奈地笑着，贴过去亲他的好友——他的 _未婚夫_ ——在纽约的一条大街上，通过摄像机转播给全世界。

 

“这回你相信我不会走了吧？”Bucky笑着，亲在Steve嘴上低语。在他们身后，乐队演奏起“Hallelujah I Love Him So”，接着Bucky那捏在Steve手底下的胯开始扭动。

 

“来吧。”他边说边伸出金属手臂，等着Steve去拉，完全把主持人晾在了一边。Bucky的双脚已经开始轻点拍子了，他以前在一百个酒吧舞厅里听过这拍子，而Steve花了一千小时站着房间另一头看他跳舞。Steve把手塞进Bucky的手掌里，十指紧扣，让他转了一圈之后正好又落回自己怀里。

 

“我们跳舞吧。”

 

 

（1）     weapons of mass destruction，大规模杀伤性武器

（2）     Improvised Explosive Device，简易爆炸装置，又称土制炸弹

（3）      Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, and Queer

（4）     Instinct, 男同性恋为读者的月刊杂志

（5）     美国著名的电影导演、编剧、制片。代表作有《老无所依》、《大地惊雷》、《冰血暴》、《巴顿·芬克》

（6）     二战时期歌曲。歌曲本身曲调比较轻快，歌词大意是，一架战机严重受创，但仍然设法完成了轰炸任务，希望能返回基地。

（7）     又名水兵舞。据说起源于美国军舰上；最早为两位男士对跳，后为男女对跳。下一段原文里用到了shimmy这个词，其实就是肚皮舞震颤的动作。我翻译不出那个意境，大家自行脑补吧。

（8）     Hooah。美国陆军常用俚语，表示除了“不”以外的任何意思，赞同激励鼓舞士气等。


End file.
